Mothers Love
by Alalaya2
Summary: Three hundred years of Isolation can leave scares on even the strongest person; what has it done to jack that is so bad that the MiM is seeking help from him form another world.
1. Moonlight

The night was cold as the snow filtered softly in the moon light creating a winter wonder land of evergreens, the light of the full moon, and powdered snow. The clearing was empty except for two people one a man and one a woman. If one was to observe them they would not see the subtle body language they were using to communicate with the man was looking distressed and sad the woman intrigued, sad, and a little angry as well. Finally the woman spook in a tired voice "what do you want you called me here for a reason so what is it?"

"I need your help not for myself but for my youngest son."

"Why, you have not helped him out before, why now?"

"You know the rules as well as I do I am not a mother I am not allowed to interfere with their lives ever no matter how much I with it weren't so. I can just point them in the right direction and every time I tried to help him it would just hurt him more."

"So there were other ways you could have helped my mates do it all the time it is not breaking the rules just bending them a little."

"You know I would never do that"

"Yes you wouldn't" the woman said the woman's eyes softened in sympathy at the man's plight. "That still doesn't answer my question though so I will ask again; why me, and why now?"

"The help for him came to late he will heal but not enough he will carry the scars forever until causing him a bloody death that I would never wish for him nor any of my children. I would do anything for him not to suffer as he will." A pained look came over the man's face as he spook the next sentences "anything even if it means I can no longer call him my child."

The woman stiffened in surprise "you would have him as my son?"

"If that's what it took to heal him yes I would have him be your son" he said with a determined voice.

The woman smiled "just for that comment alone I would help you I would also do anything for my little Red even if I could no longer call her my own, but there is one thing I will ask of you if I agree to heal your youngest son."

"Anything name it, if it is in my power it is yours."

"Your oldest intrigues me I think with a little handling he can be what he was originally supposed to be and more I would like a chance to heal him as well."

The man smiled eyes filled with tears of joy it was more then he hoped for he may lose his youngest but he would be happy with the Mother and he would not die the painful death he had seen. "Thank you young mother thank you" he said feeling hope for the first time in centuries.

"Call me Venatrix, Young Mother is my occupation not my name, Man in the Moon."

"Them you can call me Manny, all my children do" he said to Venatrix "so you agree to help him?"

Venatrix smiled sliver hair shining in the moon light "I will help him and I will try to rehabilitate Pitch Black" she says holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Thank you Venatrix I don't know what I would do if you hadn't agreed to heal Jack."

Venatrix shakes her head "It won't be easy Jack Frost has been alone for the most part of his Three hundred years the damage that has caused will be extensive" she warns Manny.

His eyes sadden "I know but there was nothing I could do I tried to get the other spirits to help but nothing worked Sandy would have looked after him if he could but…" Venatrix nodded in understanding, the Sandman rarely got a chance to rest looking after a child would not be good for the Sandman as he barely had time to look after himself. Even so Sandman did what he could for the winter child, which Manny was grateful for; Sandy had given Jack enough contact that he didn't seriously consider suicide as an option. That's not to say he didn't try it at some point but he didn't go hard core Emo ether, which Manny was thankful for.

"He is something perishes that will be a welcome part to the family should to come to it, those children of yours don't know a good thing when they see it, it took them three hundred years just to get a glimpse of what they were missing."

"Yes he is, and I wish the others would have seen it sooner as well" Manny and Venatrix walked through the trees to a pond.

Venatrix smiles at the sight before her "I will get my things together and start tomorrow the sooner I get done the better." She looks at the form of Jack Frost sleeping on a log near his pond golden sand swirling above his head. She looks over at Manny sadness filled his eyes thinking this may be one of the last times he would look upon Jack as his son "if I make him my child he will still need a father." Manny looked at her in confusion "I will be his Mother but you will always be his Father, he is starting to see his siblings as family I would be a fool to take that from him."

"You are too kind Young Mother" said Manny as he choked on his words.

"Na, I just want him to like me what kind of person likes the people that takes them away from their loving family."

Manny laughed "I guess you are right Thank you again you have no idea how much this means to me. Now off with you; you need to get ready for the trip here so wake up."

Venatrix's eyes snapped open and shot up looking around her room and blinked at the sun in her eyes and chuckled "Well Manny you sure know theatrics." She spoke to herself "I guess I'll need to get ready, I'll take Jazzy, Redrun, and Bluestreak with me they will enjoy this trip as much as I will. Look out Guardians of Childhood; you are going to meet the Allspark of Cybertron."


	2. What happend

Venatrix ran around the room looking for anything she might have missed in her hast to be ready for Manny's portal. Jazzy leaned on the wall and watched her friend run around like a chicken missing its head "now tell me again why we are not going to contact the guardians first explain to them what is going on then you heal Jack instead of me and Blue distracting them well you heal Jack?"

Venatrix growled in frustration "I told you, when we get there Jack will be mortally wounded, the damage caused by his isolation will cause him not to fight for his life so he will be slipping fast. Every second I waste trying to tell the other what I am doing and how I can help can mean the matter of life of death for Jack. Its better if I can at least get him stable and have them attack me then explain so they don't attack me and he dies." Venatrix lets out a cry of triumph "I knew I was forgetting something important" Venatrix exclaims and she holds out her Kindle for Jazzy to see "Now I have something to read well Jack sleeps, when I heal him. Are you all packed Jazzy, Blue?"

Bluestreak smiles "Were ready Allspark I have all weapons set on stun and I know just how to get their attention" he said before using his holoform to make it seem as if his body was made of black sand.

Venatrix frowned a little at this "I don't think that is a good idea Jack will have just been hurt by the Nightmare sand they may damage you severally in their anger."

"I know but it will be the fastest way to get them out and away from Jack; you said it yourself every second counts."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you; do you have the matter holder that Catus uses installed like I asked you." Bluestreak doesn't answer her question instead he shrinks down from his height of twenty feet to six "good I wanted you to be able to get into North's home without the trouble of your size getting in the way."

"It's weird that I can look you in the eye in your humanoid form but I can now give Ann a proper hug now."

"I am sure that Annabelle will love that but, it will have to wait until we get back; Jazzy do you have everything you need for the trip?"

"Yep Wheeljack and Drift made me a new sword made out of a new metal I can test out with Santa. Santa, ha, if you had told me three years ago I would be crossing blades with old St. Nick **I would have said they were crazy!** Me Miss defy the universe would not have believed it" Jazzy shakes her head in disbelief and wonder.

"Our live are something to wonder about aren't they I mean I'm now a goddess married to the god of order and a god of Chaos who eats planets as a hobby, I'm a mother to an alien race, I travel to different dimensions that are part of stories I have read as a child, and my best Friend is also the person who keeps my powers in check."

"I know isn't it awesome" said Jazzy with a big chesses grin.

Venatrix smiled at her friends antics "yes it is and I wouldn't change it for the world; come on the portal is here now it will take you outside of North's work shop cause as much Chaos as you can but don't hurt anyone I will be transported to Jack once the Guardians move out of the Hospital wing to engage you keep them distracted as long as you can. Alright get it got it good, lets go and heal Jack Frost." Venatrix yelled as she and her companions jump into the portal that was made out of moonlight.

# * * * * * * * * *#

An hour before they arrive

Pitch was back and he was not a strong as before but this time he was far more dangerous he had nothing to lose and when he had taken control back form the Nightmares he had gained a greater control of them. Now instead of just horses there were wolves, solders with swords, and monsters that were fighting the four guardians. Jack was fighting one on one with Pitch; ice and darkness clashed together creating structures of a haunting beauty throughout the land as they dance in a deadly battle of death. Jack was taunting Pitch she dipped, dogged, dived, and froze all the attacks that the Boogieman sent his way. "Come on is that all you got you think a few animals are going to scare me I mean come on Tooth can scare better than you."

Pitch growled at Jack as he brought out his scythe "Fine Jack! You want something scary Jack I will give you what you truly fear" Pitch took a swing and managed to clip Jacks arm causing him to cry out in pain, Pitch smiled as he aimed something at the Sandman's back. Jack's eyes widened in fear "I told you I would give you something to fear Jack prepare to see your Sandman die before your eyes again Jack and this time he won't come back." Jack didn't thing there wasn't enough time to warn Sandy and even if there was he would not have been able to doge the bearish of the thin needle like projections that were flying towards him at the speed of an arrow. So Jack did the only thing he could think of to save Sandy and used his own body to shield his family from the deadly shower. Jack opened his mouth to let out a sound less scream of pain as the Nightmare sand tore through his abdomen he fell to the ground and didn't move.

"JACK!" all the guardians screamed as they say there youngest fall blood spread out from the multiple wounds as he lay on the ground a faint rise and fall of his chest was the only indication he was alive. The Guardians know that if Jack hadn't been immortal he would have been dead already. Bunny was the first to recover enough to function and started shouting orders to the others. "North, take Jack to the infirmary at your work shop, Tooth help him take Jack to the sleigh, Sandy you and me will cover your retreat move!" The rest of the Guardians snapped out of it enough to follow Bunny's orders; Sandy was the second to recover with a verbal battle cry he launched himself at Pitch not caring if his voice woke any children. It didn't matter if a few kids awoke, it didn't matter if he interrupted their dreams, in his mind all that mattered now was to hurt Pitch for what he had done to his Little Brother. Pitch had gone too far this time, killing him was bad enough, but Jack was a child and no immortal hurt a child on his watch.

Bunny was mad, no scratch that he was murderous, if Sandy hadn't thrown himself at Pitch then he would have done it himself but his mind still functioned enough to know that someone had to protect Tooth and North from the Nightmares as they made their way to the sleigh. If any child had seen him now they would fear him more than the Boogieman as he tore through the Nightmares in a psychopathic fashion. Jack may have been a pain in Bunny's back side for years but he had come to see the kid as an annoying younger brother. For years he had ignored the winter spirit and it wasn't until he was made a guardian that he saw what made Jack so special, Jack was the strongest person Bunny had ever known. He remembered the feeling of not being believed in for one day it was the most terrible feeling ever he would not have lasted a year like that, but Jack had done it for Three hundred years and yet he still knew more about how to interact children they all of the guardians combined. He now say the flash of phantom pain in Jack's eye that he would cover up with laughter and having fun with the children; he also saw the scares that were on his body for the darker spirits that had attacked him at some point. Bunny also saw that some of them were self-inflicted; it tore at Bunny's heart to see those on the immortal child's body yet it was partly his fault. Manny had tried to show him the truth about jack but he was too occupied too take care of a child or he didn't see the pleas of attention for what they were and through them nothing but an act of a juvenile delinquent. He had promised himself that he would look after Jack more and he would be dammed if he broke that promise now.

Tooth couldn't think strait all every instinct was telling her to protect Jack and kill the one that had hurt him. Jack had become the son she had never had she never had the chance to have a child when she was alive like she wanted to. She had wanted a child with all her heart but it was not to be so the children of the world had become hers and for a while that was enough for her but when she met Jack all of her motherly instincts had come back at full force and when Jack had save her fairies and teeth it was at that instant that Jack Frost had become_**hers**_ and anyone who hurt him would pay and pay for it dearly. Tooth's normally optimistic face took on a look of righteous fury Pitch would pay for hurting HER sweet-tooth this time it would not be a tooth that she would take form him oh, not she would kill him slowly and without mercy because no one and she meant no one would hurt her son and get out of it alive.

North looked at Jack as he ran to the sleigh he had come to see Jack as a favorite grandson that was a little too fond of pranks but, he didn't care now that he knew Jack. Jack opened his eyes when he came into the guardians lives and changed them all for the better he showed them what they had lost sight of long ago because if they could not make time for the children ever once in a while what was the point of protecting them in the first place. Manny had once told North that there was more to Jack than what he could see on the naughty list he didn't understand until recently now that he knew the truth behind Jack's behavior he could not find it in him to put Jack on the naughty list and started to rethink the naughty and nice system. He nearly cried when he saw the look on Jack's face when he reserved his first Christmas present in three hundred and eighteen years, it was that look that drove home the fact that Jack was and always will be a child one they had neglected for his entire immortal life. North like Bunny had promised himself that he would look after Jack but as Jack's blood soaked his suite he couldn't help but think he failed.

Pitch seeing what his actions had brought couldn't fight the Sandman; if he was to survive he needed to run. With a sharp whistle the called on a retreat but Sandy would have none of it; Pitch took one look at Sandy's eyes and knew if he didn't escape now he would never leave this place alive. He was saved by a stray Nightmare that escaped Bunny it charged Sandy and that distraction was enough to Pitch to escape. He watched as the Guardians took Jack to the pole a twinge of guilt twisted in his heart, in all his years he had never hurt a child like that sure he had threatened Jamie and his friends but that was to scare them in to not believing he would never have hurt them. Something in him would not allow it he could not hurt a child or kill them Sandy and the others yes they were warriors and Adults but Jack was a child and that made a world of a difference to him. Pitch closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall he knew if Jack died and they came for revenge he would not stop him for he had crossed the one line he promised himself he never would he had killed child. He looked up at the moon and for the first time in his memory he prayed to Manny that Jack would be alright.


	3. destraction

The Guardians stud around Jacks bed trying not to get in the way of the medical Yetis as they worked to stabilize Jack. His blue hoody was soaked with blood had been cut off so the yetis could bandage his torso now lay in a pile at the foot of the bed his staff was laid beside the bed in arms reach in case Jack would need it. Aside firm the movements of the yetis no one made a sound Jack was not doing well that was obvious to all there, they were all worried about Jack it seemed as if he would not last the night the medical yetis knew this but could not bring themselves to tell the Guardians this and crush their last strain of hope. They knew something was very wrong when Jack started to shiver in cold, Jack was never cold, Tooth started to whale in despair before an explosion shook the foundations of the workshop.

"Pitch" hissed North as if the name was a poison "Tooth, Bunny, your with me Sandy stay here and guard Jack and Yetis this may be distraction to finish off jack Da' let's go."

They complied with North's orders and ran out to face whatever was attacking the workshop and saw Bluestreak with his holoform on making him look as if he was black sand that they looked ready to murder him. When Bluestreak saw the look on Tooth's face it reminded him of Venatrix when she destroyed a man's soul after he had gotten ahold of Redrun. It was at this time when he wondered if maybe this was a very, very bad idea then he saw all the mine Fairies behind her that he knew this would not end well for him. He just hoped Jazzy would be able to keep them away from him long enough to explain to them what had happened when Venatrix was done healing Jack. Then Tooth let out a battle cry and all Blue could thing was 'I'm so screwed.'

Back inside Sandy watched the portal made of moonlight with fascination in all his years he had never seen anything like it. Whether or not that was a good thing he had yet to tell he gather up his sand ready to defend Jack if need when the like from the portal pushed he and everyone else away from Jack creating an invisible bearer that he could not get through. Sandy panicked as his dream sand attacks did nothing the Yetis slammed agents the bearer with all their strength yet it did nothing. All Sandy could do was watch as a small woman with white gold hair, and eyes pure blue came through the portal and approached Jack. She took off Jack's bandages, brought out a jar of what looked like salt, and started to put it on Jack's wounds. Jack let out a small cry of pain as the substance touched him, Sandy flew out of the infirmary as fasted as he could to get help from the other even if he couldn't get in maybe the others could.

If Sandy had stayed longer he would have seen how Venatrix tended his wounds as a mother would a sick child. He would have also seen her glow as she leaned her energy to Jack to help him heal quicker, the substance in the jar were nanites that she and Ratchet had been experimenting on to heal people faster. The pain that Jack had felt was a sting as the nanites worked the way through his skin killing any infection and closing the wounds and replenishing his blood to an excitable level and was the same pain as pouring alcohol on an open wound, it stung but it helped in the end.

Venatrix expanded her aura to touch Jack's the pain she felt brought tears to her eyes. "Oh, little one, what pain you have carried in your soul it hurts so much and I am feeling it second hand how can you still be alive after so much pain for Three hundred years." Venatrix asked the sleeping Jack as she clutched at the pain in her spark, feeling someone's emotions though their aura was like drinking tea form a bag that had been used once before; the tea still tasted good but it was diluted. The pain she was feeling form Jack made it feel like her spark was about to shatter into a thousand pieces yet the sad thing was that this was not the worst Venatrix has had to heal before nor would it be the last. "Little one it is time to heal what was to be healed centuries before." Venatrix started to slowly meld her aura with Jack as she gathered to gather the pieces of his shattered soul melding them back together to give Jack his fighting spirit back. She would need to do a more in-depth healing later but for now it would take away most of the pain that Jack carried in his heart but it would do for now she just hoped the guardians hadn't killed Bluestreak yet.

# * * * * * * * * * * * *#

Sandy zoomed out to Tooth and the other guardians' signaling at them franticly, North was the first to notice him; "Sandy why you not watch Jack?" He asked Bunny not waiting for Sandy's answer took off to the infirmary fearing the worst.

Jazzy seeing Sandy sighed in relief Before getting in-between Tooth and Blue surprising the fairy as she blocked her attack with a sword "Oy, Blue you can stop pretending now turn off your holoform you big goober."

Jazzy surprised the three guardians but not as Bluestreak when he turned off his holoform "Thank Primus I don't know how much of this I could take before I would be forced to knock them out." North's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Blue shrank down to the size of a human "Hi the name is Bluestreak sorry about the deception back there but it was need at the time" Sandy just make a question mark. "Ya, I should explain a little more I think we'll hear it goes Manny contacted Venatrix last night to ask her to help Jack and to heal him. Manny knew that he would die from the wounds that he would receive form todays fight he couldn't interfere but Venatrix could so he sent us hear as a distraction so Venatrix could go straight to healing Jack if we had come in to explain it to you when we arrived it would have taking too long and Jack would be dead."

Tooth's eyes filled with Tears "Sweet-tooth is he..?"

"No Sandy's coming hear meant that Venatrix was able to get to Jack on time if she hadn't then we would have known. Venatrix is healing the Physical wounds now the spiritual ones will be healed latter."

"Hey, were is Bunnymun?" asked Jazzy when she did not see him after Sandy had come." Sandy showed a picture of Bunny running to Jack; Jazzy's eyes widened "If Bunny interrupts the healing it could hurt Venatrix and maybe Jack depending on how far she had gotten lets go we need to stop Bunny!" Yelled Jazzy as she took off towards the infirmary the others followed hot on her heals.


	4. Danger Bunny Danger

Back in the infirmary Venatrix had gone into a healing trance to give more energy to Jack but in doing so it let the shield weakened to the point that a human could shatter it if they punched it. It would be no match for a fearful Bunnymun's Boomerang aimed at her at top speed, but Venatrix was more worried about Jack she was just finishing up on the physical damage all that was left was his arm that pitch had got with his scythe. It was half way healed when Bunny came charging in Boomerangs out and ready to fly at the person that had cut Sandy off from his little brother. Bunny saw Jack's face of discomfort and let his boomerang fly at the woman's head. The boomerang went through the shield like a hot knife would through butter hitting Venatrix one the head with a stunning accuracy.

Normally a hit to the head would be nothing to the Allspark but getting flung head first into a wall well in a healing trance kick started her sparkling periodical. When this happened the Transformers and humans back home would stay well away from her letting her cool down before approaching her because the last idiot who approached her last time this happened he was missing an arm. Venatrix's eyes took on a purple ting as she growled at Bunny when he tried to get near Jack. Bunny took one look at her eyes and backed away slowly knowing the look of a predator when he saw it.

Jazzy and the others entered the room to see Venatrix and bunny staring at each other Jack having woken up at some point looking between then like it was a tennis match. He saw North and the others come in "North" Jack said in a cautious but curious tone "what is going on."

Jazzy winced when she saw Venatrix's eyes "Bunny" she said in a soft tone so as not to agitate Venatrix anymore as she was "back away from Jack and Venatrix slowly when she gets like this she will try to kill anything she sees as a threat to her charge which at this point is Jack." Jazzy saw the look in Bunny's eyes and spoke "Before you say anything else you should know that you knocked her out of a healing trance you are lucky you didn't kill them both think before you act. Jack's torso is healed and he is a wake do you think she would go through all that trouble to heal him just to kill him" Bunny saw the scenes in her words and backed away slowly. Jazzy grimaces as she knew what had to be done "Blue you want to flip for it?"

Bluestreak's optics brightened in horror "PITS NO! I did it last time and she tore off my arm you do it."

Jazzy winced at that and took a deep breath "guys whatever happens next do not interfere I am going to force her to go into a deep healing trance with Jack so if both of them don't move for a few hours leave them alone if I can't answer any questions ask Bluestreak over there." She pointed over to him and slowly approached Jack "Jack I am sorry I have to do this but it will hurt me a lot more then it will hurt you."

"What..?" was all Jack got out before she slugged him very hard in his still healing arm Jack yelped in pain before Venatrix acted. Venatrix snarled as she sent a round house kick to Jazzy's mid-section sending her into the wall on the opposite side of the room which was a good thirty feet away from Jack. The guardians winced as they heard a few of her ribs crack form the force she hit the wall.

Bluestreak walked over to Jazzy as she tried to catch her breath only to flinch in pain "are you going to live?"

"Ask me when I have put some nanites on my ribs I'm surprised they haven't shattered" in good humor.

Bluestreak rolled his optics "If you can still be a smart $$ after that you'll live." He then looks over to see Venatrix nuzzle Jacks cheek in a motherly fashion before she started to glow in a silver light that enveloped them both then they slumped down into unconsciousness. Bluestreak smiled when Venatrix pulled Jack closer to her and wrapped her wings around them creating a protective cocoon for them. "Come on Jazzy lets patch you up then get everyone coeternal Venatrix has Three Hundred years of damage to repair on Jacks soul that is going to take some time." He said before picking her up gently and laying her down on one of the empty beds near Jack before treating her broken ribs. "Your luck you are not a normal human Jazzy that kick should have killed you"

"Hm, well you know me I can put a black hole in my closet and nothing will happen, except eat my socks bad Jorge" she pouted.

The guardians eyes widened in surprise Bluestreak just rolled his optics "you named your black hole Jorge?"

"Yep!" she said in a cheerful tone not caring that it was not normal to have a black hole in your closet.

"You are impossible, not only can anyone figure out how you did it you managed to crash all the sciences bots in the proses."

"Ya, It was awesome wasn't it" she said with a laugh "now enough of the small talk we need to explain to those four what is going on with Jack and Venny cat."

"Excuse Jazzy she has a language all her own and when she gets like this only Venatrix and Jazz can understand her clearly."

"But my chatting is killer cat my main shooter, don't be a big hater cause you can't be a play 'a like me."

"Like I said if she gets like this ignore her" Jazzy pouted at this but didn't say anything. "Now explanation time, as I said earlier Manny contacted Venatrix last night about her healing Jack to keep him dying a bloody death and to repair the damage done to his soul after three hundred years of isolation. Venatrix is a Mother a goddess that gives life to her people and is in a position of power to interact with mortals."

"Why did Mim have to ask her to heal Jack why didn't he do it himself?" asked Bunny.

"There are rules that beings of power have to follow if they break them the consequences are not even worth if, in this case if Manny or Mim had interfered all of his children would be put to death as punishment." The guardians looked at Blue with horror they all knew that they were children of the Moon if they were gone along with the others the world would slowly die Bluestreak nodded at their looks of understanding. "As you can see his hands were tied so he did the only thing he could and asked Venatrix for help she can heal his physical wounds just fine but for her to heal his soul he would need to be one of hers a child of the Allspark. Manny did the only thing he could to save his youngest even if it meant that he can no longer be called a child of the moon."

"No, you are not taking my sweet-tooth away from me!" shouted Tooth the other guardians gathered behind her ready to fight to keep Jack with them if need be.

Jazzy snorted at this "You cats are crazy did you not hear what old Blue boy was saying Jack was dying his soul was shattered and this was the only way he could be healed Venny would never take him away from him family just add us to it his will still be a child of the moon but he's also a child of the Allspark to now. You got the beat I'm digging now?" despite Jazzy's weird wording they got they main jest of what she was saying.

"So what happened now?" asked Tooth looking over at Jack.

"Now we wait well Venny is in a healing trance with Jack they are in a dream state where an hour out here can be from one week too three years in there it all depends on how much healing a person needs before they wake up it will also be a good way to get to know his new family Venny can pull anyone of her children into the dream state if she needs it so he will get to know all of his siblings aunts and uncles as well. Oh and Tooth just because Venny cat it taking the roll of mother doesn't mean you can't too Children of the Allspark can have up to five parents sometimes. I'm sure Venny won't mind sharing the roll of mother with you for Jack" said Jazzy with a smile. "So let's talk and pass the time well Venny heals Jack…" Jazzy had a funny look on her face.

"Uh-oh, I know that look what are you thinking?" asked Blue.

"I'm just wondering how Jacks meeting with the Lambo Twins will go"

If it was possible Bluestreak would have paled "Let's not think on that shall we I don't think any dimension would survive Jack Frost, the Weasley twins and the Lambo twins at the same time. NEST can barely handle the Weasleys and Lambo twins at the same time."

"I know isn't it great though it may give Bunny a heart attack if they went to the Warren."

Bunnymun took one look at their faces "I don't even want to know" and they left it at that trying to talk about lighter topics.

# * * * * * * * *#

Authors note

So what do you think what would happen if those five would meet together in the same dimension? Review please!


	5. Inside a broken soul

The First thing Jack noticed was that he felt safe and warm, and not the kind of warm that you felt from the fire it was the warmth of his mother giving him a hug after a long day or the warmth of his new family getting to gather just because they could. The second thing that Jack notice was that he was floating in what seemed to be a mixture of air and water he curiosity piped Jack opened his eyes. Jack wasn't sure what he was seeing he was floating in a space filled with dark gapes and shards of light that were held together in a web like fashion and in the center of the structure was a forest that looked like the one near his lake. Jack never the one to be held back flew to the forest to find out more about the place he was in. It felt familiar here yet Jack was sure that he had never been here before today Jack wondered why he wasn't freaked out by this place but put it aside for later and focused more on his surroundings. After exploring the forest Jack was starting to think that there was no other living thing there but him until he came across a woman with silver/ white gold hair with pure blue eyes with no whites and was reading something on one of those new kindles that people were using nowadays. Jack thought that it was weird that the girl had come to the middle of some ghost forest to read but didn't think she would see him so asking was pointless. So it was safe to say Jack got a huge shock when she looked into his eyes and spoke to him before shifting a little to reveal two silver wings.

"Oh, good your awake" Jack jumped and looked around to see who she was talking to the woman saw this and was saddened by this "Jack Frost I know you're not use to people to people seeing you but you are I are the only ones here as of yet."

"Where is here exactly and who are you?"

"Ah, both a tricky question to answer first off this is not a place per say but for you a state of being this is your soul, as you can see what three hundred years of damage has done to the place. It's quite sad to be honest your soul is very pure and beautiful, it's just very damaged right now."

"Wait this is my soul how is this possible?"

"Your mind was brought here to help heal so you gave it an image that reflects you once it is repaired it will look different to reflect who you truly are." You were dying earlier so Manny was trying to find a way to help you in any way he could so he contacted me. My name is Venatrix Mortes Allspark creator of new sparks, keeper of the dead, the goddess of balance, and I am a mother so I am not bound but the same rules as Manny. Manny could not help you but he was willing to give up anything to save you… You must understand Jack that you are Manny's youngest son and would die in your stead if he could even if he could no longer call you his son he begged me to do anything in my power to save you."

Jack's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists in anger "if Manny loves me so much why he leave me alone for so long why is he giving me up? Manny doesn't care for me he hasn't cared for me; I'm just a mistake that makes a mess where ever I go." Jack's yells turned into a mere whisper as all the pain in the statement showed.

"No Jack if Manny had interfered when he wanted to you would be dead there are rules for people of power rules so harsh that if the person breaks them the consequences will break them and the person they break them for."

Jack was shocked at that "But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fare Jack"

"So I am no longer a child of the moon?" Jack asked in a sad voice thinking of how he was losing his family again to something he couldn't control.

"No Jack you are still a child of the moon" Venatrix said with a grin "I said even if not you were for what Manny was willing to do I let him stay as a parent to you. You are a child of the moon but now you are a child of the Allspark also." Venatrix points up to the shattered sky "you see those strands holding those shards together that's my work it's a temporary hold well I repair the rest of your soul I thought that while I work you could meet your new family instead of sleeping."

Jack perked up at the mention of family then looked sad about something "what about my other family won't they miss me and Jamie I promised I would see him in three days I never break my promises even Kangaroo agrees that I do."

"Now that is the beauty of being here we can be here for four years and only an hour could pass in the real world it all depends on how much time you truly need."

"Really so I can meet all my family, get to know you, and keep my promise to Jamie; what's the catch?"

"You have to let me teach you some things, you have to treat your new little sister nicely, and try not to freak out at my other form"

Jack's eyes widen at this "Sister… Other form?"

Venatrix just smiles and transformers into her bipedal form then her alt form of a military chopper that was royal blue then hovered in place she transforms a gain only this time she is holding a large sleeping metal baby. "This is my daughter Redrun let's just say I have a way of transporting her anywhere I go without people knowing."

"So does this make you my mom now?" Jack squirms a little thinking of Tooth and how the thought calling Venatrix mom felt like he was betraying her

"In a way, but don't worry about Tooth she can be a mother to you as well it is not uncommon for one of my people to have up to five parents I can share you with her just as I can share you with Mim."

"Really?"

"Really you'll meet them too at some point so let's get started" Venatrix gently shakes Redrun to wake her up "Red little Princess its time to get up."

Redrun rubbed at her optics and looks at Jack with her big green optics "Mommy is that my new brother Jack?"

"What do you say Jack are you?" said Venatrix with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Jack suddenly found a lump in his throat making it hard to speak without cracking "Yes Red I'm you new brother."

"Yay, I have a big brother!" yelled Red in delight before Jack found himself tackled to the ground by a sparkling that was twice his weight as she snuggled into his chest.

Venatrix smiled even more at the sight "welcome to the Family of NEST Jack."


	6. Inside a healing soul

A family, Jack though well he watched Venatrix repair his soul. It was quite beautiful to watch in an unearthly way as she worked the light and colors that seamed to meld into emotions that seemed to create a song as song that was sung by his heart for those who would lesion to it and accept it into theirs as well. The song contained snow days, fun times, his protectiveness for those he loved, and the songs of those that loved him in turn. Bunny's song added hope to his soul, North the wonder of all things, Tooth added the joy of remembering the good times as well as the love of a mother, Sandy added dreams, and Jamie added belief. It was something that Jack would never tier of hearing and recently there were other tones added to his song from his new family the Lambo twins as he found out that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were called added the joy of a prank gone right, Ratchet that art of healing, Prowl a respect for Justices, Jazz the art of a spy, Ironhide the skill of bodyguard, Bluestreak was innocence, Optimus Prime was leadership, and all the sparklings gave him a part of a sibling song. The song was growing and would continue to grow as long a Jack would meet friend and accepted them into his heart his enjoyed the tone of a soul at peace that Venatrix added. There were other tones mixed in as well from people in his human life that were still there as well but dulled by their death.

It had been a year and a half for Jack senses Venatrix had started worked on healing his soul she taught him many thing like how to defend himself and how to use his powers at full strength without his staff and a few other things that he would need to know to thrive in his new family. Also in that time Jack had met his new family so far he hadn't even met half of them. Jack shakes his head at this Venatrix had told him that she had a large family so when he heard this he was thinking ten to twenty people/aliens not five hundred family members that were all super protective of him now that he was excepted into their fold. Some were aliens and some were human or something like them so far his favorite had been uncle Sunny and Sides they had pranked Venatrix when she had taken a short brake; to say she hadn't been happy about being caught in a trip knot was an understatement but then again who would want to get hung upside down in a tree. She was not happy but she took the prank in good humor Jack hoped she would do so again today.

Redrun stud behind Jack with a smile on her face knowing what was going to happen to her mother in a minute. Venatrix finishing healing the area she was working on saw Redrun and Jack and started to walk towards them before she slipped on Jack's ice slide he had made when she hadn't seen him. Venatrix yelped in surprise before she screamed and Jack took her and Redrun on a ride on the slippery sloops.

"JAAAAAACK!" Yelled Venatrix as he took her over a ramp that knocked the breath out of her Redrun just laughed and enjoyed the ride and Jack had his fun. Jack ended the ride by splitting the slid into two paths one lead to a snow drift the other a powdery snow that lead to a stop. Venatrix got the snow drift; Redrun just gave Jack a high five for a cool ride when Venatrix got up she was not happy. "Oh, Jack" she said in a sickly sweet tone.

Jack gulped not liking where this was going "yes Ma?"

Venatrix gave her evil grin "two second head start." Jack was out of there as fast as he could manage "Jackson Overland Frost when I get my hands on you; you are in so much trouble Mister" yelled Venatrix hot on his heals Redrun running behind the two laughing as Venatrix tackled Jack to the ground and began to tickle him without mercy. "I'll teach you to trick me Frost now you must deal with the tickle monster"

"Okay, Okay no pranking Ma I get it" Jack gasped.

"Say uncle"

"Never"

"Red, help me with your Brother"

Redrun joined her mother in tickling Jack finally after five minutes of rolling around in the snow Jack finally caved. "Uncle, uncle, come on guys I surrender" he said with a laugh catching his breath then gave them an Evil grin "My turn."

Venatrix took off in the air and Redrun transformed into her alt mode before fling snow in Jack's face going in the opposite direction of her mother "you'll have to catch us first Jackie" Yelled Redrun with a laugh.

Jack just shakes his head and laid back into the snow he would let them sweat a little and see how long it would take them to realize that he wasn't going to chase them. Venatrix had told Jack that it would be six more months before he could go back to the real world. He missed his other family He missed Sandy's dreams, Tooth's mothering, working with North on the ice sculptures, Phil, and (not that he would admit it) He missed Bunny most of all. Jack snorted at the thought of what Bunny would look like if he ever admitted it to him. Jack heard as soft crunch as Venatrix landed "Home sick again?"

"Ya, I spent three hundred years alone and I have only been with the guardians for ten years so far you think it wouldn't hurt so much but..."

"For one in all that time you never had a place called home so it's only normal that it would hurt now and second that is because of the healing. Your bond with the guardians wasn't stable now it is you'll be needing to spend more time with them when you get home."

Jack was silent for a moment "What do you think they will think of my new attitude?"

"It will take some getting used to on their part but I think they will love seeing the real you."

"I might end up giving poor Bunny a heart attack" Jack said with a smile.

Venatrix hugged Jack "Well don't he is still a rabbit and rabbits can scare themselves to death." Jack laughs at this "Okay break time is over for me, I'll be introducing you to the elite trine today don't let the cons break anything and please don't let Skywarp pull you into any pranks well I work okay?"

Jack just gives her an evil grin "no promises Ma."

"I guess that's all I can ask for now go play with Red I still have a lot of work to do."

"I, I captain!" said Jack with a salute as he flew off to the meeting spot for incoming family Red had told him a lot about the Seekers and their flying and he wanted to learn all he could form them well he could.


	7. The Talk part 1

_**When Venatrix has Revenge for a family member she goes about it in a unique way so far she is going to hit Pitch with three things so far I have frying pan and a toilet plunger what do you want number three to be please tell me now on to the story Venatrix chews the big four out Crazy Jazzy comes out to play!**_

Jack was practically on bouncing off the ceiling with excitement "Jack sit down before you hurt yourself I didn't spend two years in a dream state healing your soul just so you could hurt yourself with excitement" snapped Venatrix when Jack nearly knocked over a tree.

"Sorry Ma I just can't wait to see the look on Bunny's face once he sees how much I have changed and I can't wait to see Mom again" he said well rubbing his neck in a sheepish manor.

"I know Jack but it has only been an hour at most for them so calm down before you freak them out too much."

"I know you've told me a hundred times at least, but I still miss them regardless besides I want to meet Jazzy and maybe the Weasley twins later?"

"NO, you are not meeting the Weasley twins I want my home in tack and I'm sure North would want his as well."

Jack just grins at this Venatrix knows that is will be only a matter of time before they meet and vows to stay as far away from them when they finally do. "So where is little Red?"

"She is back in her own body in my sparkling hold you can play with her once your physical body has rested up."

"But I thought I was healed?"

"You are in the soul there is only so much I can do for a body before it has to heal itself not to mention the fact that those Nanos are working to change you like your soul has and that takes some energy from you." Venatrix points out looking at Jack because he had changed over the last year he had more muscle not enough to make him buff. He was still a stick but it was a more wire build. His eyes had changed to because he was now a child of the Allspark the whites of his eyes had a bluish tint to them now and they glowed; not enough for it to be noticeable at first glance but if anyone looked him in the eye they would notice. He also had a look of health to his face instead of looking like a frozen corps that he resembled some times.

"Yay ya, you told me this before when you asked me if you could do that."

"You agreed to it so don't go yelling at me when you are tired later you had the choses to build that muscle mass yourself."

"Want to bet that Jamie will notice the change immediately?"

"You're on ten buck Sophie notices first for your believers and Tooth for the guardians."

"Sophie yes Tooth no that's a given cause Tooth is my Mom."

"True, now Jack"

"Yes Ma?"

"Wake up!" Jacks eye flew open, he noticed Venatrix's wings wrapped around him in a comforting embrace before she yawned and unfurled them. They both lessoned to Jazzy, Bluestreak and the guardians arguing about pancakes and waffles of all things. Venatrix snorts knowing exactly who started it "Really Jazzy you had to start that again and with Santa to I mean come on everyone knows pancakes are better than waffles."

Jazzy smiled before launching herself form the bed beside theirs and gave Venatrix a crushing hug "Venny your back cool cat."

Venatrix use to this just rolls her eyes well Jack is a little scared by her actions "yes I'm back now get off me you goober and let me take a look at you judging from your reaction I didn't hurt you too badly it seems, but I want to make sure." Venatrix send her aura around Jazzy to scene the damage done to her before sighing "you have a broken rib that is already healing and some bruises ether then that your fine." Venatrix smacks Jazzy accost the head "Next time you want to be an idiot and have me attack you when I'm like that ware your armor I could have killed you. If you ever do something that stupid again when I'm like that I will kill you and bring you back so I can kill you again got it."

"Ouch, now aren't we feeling the love today."

"Hey Kangaroo guess what" chirped Jack.

"For the last time Frostbite I am a Bunny not a Kangaroo" said Bunny reflexively.

"I can now fight you hand to hand with Judo"

Jazzy looks at Venatrix not amused "you taught him Judo" she deadpanned.

"It was that or swords and I didn't trust him not to impale himself."

Bunny Laughs at that then Tooth gasp in surprise "Sweat tooth your eyes" she exclaims."

The guardians do a double take at Jacks eyes "О, мой" said North softly as he notices the changes to Jack. Bunny blinks rapidly in shock as he notices the differences in Jack he was filled out more, no longer looking like a starving child and had some muscle on his stick figure, there was also a more metallic tint to his hair but the thing that had changed the most was his eyes. Bunny was shocked by what he saw gone was all the traces of pain and loneliness that he only seemed to see behind his mask it was replaced by love, innocence, and joyful mischief that should have been there at the beginning.

"Crikey mate she really did a number on you" said Bunny with a soft smile playing on the Pooka's lips.

"Yes she did and I am forever grateful for it you never realize how crappy you've been feeling until it's healed."

"I know mate" Bunny's small smile turned to a frown as he thought about what it meant seeing Jack like he should have been was a heart breaking thing for him because he know that the pain he had seen could have been stopped by him.

Venatrix saw this and frowned knowing what was going through Bunny's head "North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy can I talk to you guys in privet. Jazzy, Blue and the Yetis can watch Jack for a few minutes. Jazzy don't do anything to straining with Jack his body is still recovering even if I healed the majority of it."

"I know I know no sugar rush, running into black holes named Bob, and no touching."

The guardians gave her a look of alarm well Venatrix just raise an eyebrow "I'm going to ignore the black hole part for sanity sake and leave Blue in charge."

Jazzy gives her a big smile "you know you wouldn't have me any other way."

"True you wouldn't be Jazzy if you weren't the crazy girl who can defy all laws of the realm without causing an apocalypse." Jack and Jazzy grin at each other thinking of the fun and chaos they are going to cause Bunny seeing these backs away from them slowly. "North do you have any place we can all talk in comfort?"

This snaps north out of his stupor "Oh right this way" North leads them to a sitting room and closes the door.

"I am not going to beat the crap out of you for neglecting Jack but I will remind you of a few things and tell you exactly what the consonances of your actions towards Jack has done to him." Everyone looks at the floor in shame knowing that they had no one to blame but themselves. Venatrix holds out her hands to show the guardians' small crystal like shards of white, blue, silver, and flecks of gold that all seemed to glow and move.

Tooth gasp at them "What are they? I have never seen such beautiful crystals like those before" asked Tooth.

"They are not crystals Tooth they are soul shards from Jack" their eyes all widened in shock not sure if this was to make of this statement so Venatrix explains. "When something happened to damage a soul a piece of it breaks off sometimes the shard is lost to the soul but this is okay because the soul will heal itself by growing a new pieces. Other times if the soul it to damaged it will keep the pieces nearby so it can use the pieces as a patch for the damaged area until it has a chance to heal. Normally after a few years the pieces fade away when they are no longer need."

Bunny swallowed not liking where this was going "Venatrix how large is a soul normally and how many shards were there?" as much as he knew he was not going to like the answer he had to know.

"A soul can never have a relative size because it is not bound by the laws of this plane but I can give you an estimated guess of what it would seem like on this plane." Venatrix holds out her hand and creates a sphere that is about twice the size of a grapefruit, it held a crystal like structure with wisp of Energy swirling around it, and it contained all the colors of the shards. "It's quite beautiful isn't it I have never had the opportunity to work with such pure materials before. I mean look at the purity of the white it is very rare to see even after all that damage it still remained and the gold coloring it's so shine Magic really like him…" the Male guardians shared a look as Venatrix babbled on about souls and color the way she was talking reminded them of Tooth with her teeth.

Tooth on the other hand was paying the up most attention to what Venatrix had to say as she looked at the image of Jacks soul. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen and one of the most precious too "What is the clear crack mean?" asked Tooth.

Venatrix saddened at the mention of the crack "that is a scar no mate how much I heal there will always be a scar three hundred years was just too much for there not to be one especially with all the shard." She said well pulling a bag out of her pocket it was one third the size of the image of the soul. "These are all the shards that I collected" that was the last straw for Tooth she started to cry.

"Oh my poor sweat-tooth he was hurt and I didn't even try to help him when he need me" Tooth wailed before Venatrix gave her a hug.

"Tooth you didn't do anything wrong in fact you were helping him this bag would have been twice the size it is now if you guys had not started to heal him by being there for him and abated it would have taken longer for him to heal and he would have more scars but in fifty years all the shards would have been gone. So don't you even say you weren't there for him all of you were there for him you were just a little late is all."

"Thank you Venatrix"

"Hey, us Moms have to stick together plus I don't think Jack would take too kindly to me leaving his Mother in sorrow."

Tooth looked really sad at that "You're his mother not me."

"Yes and no I am his mother like Manny is your father you take care of him so that makes you his Mommy."

"I am aren't I" Tooth said taking pride in the fact that Jack was _HERS _and no one was changing that "what are you going to do with the shards?"

"It's a surprise for Jack I like any soul maker need a base these will be perfect for it; now you should go to Jack he missed you in dream space." That's all the prompting she need and was off like a bullet to her son Jack Frost; Venatrix chuckled at Tooth's enthusiasm, not that she as one to talk mined you. "Don't think I forgot you guys I still have some things to talk about Sandy your first."

To Be Continued…..


	8. The Talk part 2

Bunny fidgeted a little at Venatrix's instances gaze it was neither anger nor was to happy ether it was like her eyes were seeing into his soul yet not judging him either way. Bunny would deny it to anyone who asked but he didn't like it he felt naked to her gaze as she looked at him and North. He nearly sighed in relief when she looked away from him at Sandy.

"Sandy don't feel guilty about this Manny knew that if he had asked you would have taken Jack in as your own son, he didn't ask you because looking after Jack and yourself would have ended up getting you killed permanently. Manny couldn't trade the health of one of his children for the sake of another no matter how much it hurt him to do so." Said Venatrix in a soft tone as she looked at Sandy, Sandy gave her a small smile and a nod of understanding. Venatrix gave him a soft hug "go see Jack he missed you all when I was healing him you may not have seen him in a few minutes but Jack hasn't seen you in two years." That was all the prompting that Sandy need before he was zooming off to see Jack, Bunny wanted to follow after him but knew that he would have to be patient. Venatrix sighed before looking at Bunny and North "Manny was not really happy with you two." North and Bunny flinched at this knowing it was about to get a lot worse for them "Jack was only fourteen when he died and hopefully he will remain that age forever." Venatrix eyes harden as she looks at Bunny "Do you have any idea how much damage hurtful words can do to a person that age?" Bunny's green eyes widen as he realizes what she was talking about when Jack had first became a Guardian "Add the damage that he already had before he was chosen your words would have been like salt tab shoved in an open stab wound then cutleries shut so the salt would burn for a long time."

Bunny was feeling lower then dirt why hadn't he seen Jack's actions for what they truly were and thought that he was just another trickster spirit like Loki was in his heyday. Venatrix's eyes soften when she sees the remorse on Bunny's face "Well your words hurt him better than anything Pitch could do to him they also healed him as well." Bunny perked up at this Venatrix pulled up another image of Jack's soul only this time it was so mangled and chipped that it looked like some form modern art throne up on a mutated porcupine. "This was what Jack's soul looked like ten years ago" Bunny and North looked a little sick as they saw the damage , Venatrix Brought up a new image that looked less like a porcupine and more like a glass sphere with mirror shards on the surface on it "This was Jack's soul before I healed it. If things had continued as they had been his soul would have been completely healed in a little less than a century, abated there would have been more scaring but it would have been whole."

"Thank you" Bunny said in a soft voice because he knew she wasn't lying and he was glad that even if he had screwed up at least he would have been able to fix it.

"You guys don't have to thank me you are Jack's family if I didn't think you could do right by him I would have taking him away even if it would have done more harm than good in the beginning. All I have to ask it that Bunny learns to watch his tong because even if you are a fluffy bunny your tong is more hurtful than any weapon you have and North be a little more observant of what is going on around you surroundings. Jack tried to break into you workshop for three hundred years if you had noticed that before Jack had told you then maybe you could have seen Jack for who he truly is."

North and Bunny looked at their feet in shame felling like they were children getting scolded by their mother. Venatrix lips twitched when she saw that as a MOTHER she could do that to anyone and she loved it imagine talking to an enemy only for them to stop mid rant because you gave them the Mommy look of doom (As Jazzy Called it). Venatrix had used it on Megatron, Starscream, and Galloway; best day at NEST board review ever Galloway was ranting about the bot's not giving them any alien blasters when Venatrix glared at Him Galloway just took one look at him, he shut up and sat down not talking for the rest of the meeting. "He'll be alright da'?" asked North.

"He will be fine in a few days he used a lot of energy to heal so if he falls asleep at random times don't be alarmed and if he acts a little loopy tell me."

"Loopy?" asked Bunny not liking where this was going.

"Yay loopy he may be a little slap happy because of his lack of energy and if he starts bouncing on the walls get me and I will yell at Jazzy for giving Frost to much sugar."

"I don't even want to know mate" said Bunny knowing if he asked what she was talking about he would regret it.

"Ok now that that's over with lets go see Jack we need to talk about Pitch" Bunny growled at the name and North looked like he would like to relive his bandit days and show why he was the thief king in his youth. "Oh get those looks off your face he didn't mean to hit Jack in fact there is still too much of Kozmotis Pitchiner in there for him to willingly kill a child" Bunny opened his mouth to argue but Venatrix stopped him. "No Bunny he was not really going to kill Jamie he was going to scare the belief out of him although I think that's stupid what kind of person try's to prove that myths don't easiest and try to dissuaded them with magic floating Horses I mean come on. And when he cornered Sandy and Jack he said Boo to scare them I mean come on Boo he's the freaking Boogieman you think he could come up with something more original then Boo. And don't even get me started on his name I mean Boogie come on that's the children's name for boggier so he goes around calling himself boggier man come on…" North and Bunny were on the floor rolling around with laughing as Venatrix rants about how Pitch was so, not scary, that it wasn't funny. Bunny knew deep down that Venatrix wouldn't kill Pitch but lessoning to her rant he knew Pitch would wish she had and to Bunny it was the perfect revenge.


	9. What if 4 chapter 5

**This is a gift for Princess Merleen for bringing the possibility of what could have happened if Jack had said no to Redrun when she asked Jack if he was her new brother in chapter five well wonder no more, so here it is.**

"Really you'll meet them too at some point so let's get started" Venatrix gently shakes Redrun to wake her up "Red little Princess it's time to get up."

Redrun rubbed at her optics and looks at Jack with her big green optics "Mommy is that my new brother Jack?"

"What do you say Jack are you?" said Venatrix with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Jack though about all Venatrix had told him she was offering him something he had wanted and she was also giving him a choice. Did he really want a larger family or could he just be content with what he was starting to form with the guardians already? He looked in to Redrun's hopeful eyes so full of life like his little sisters was before he died he missed being an older brother and Venatrix was offering him a chances to be one again. He looked at Redrun again and shake his head he couldn't do it. He was content with the Guardians as his family North was an over protective dad, Tooth was a worrying mom that ferreted over him, Sandy was the cool older brother and Bunny was the annoying older brother that he like to rile up. Jack swallowed a lump forming in his throat "As Much as I would like to say yes I can't I am content with what I have and don't want anymore."

Redrun pouted a little at this "Can we be cousins then?" she said in a hopeful voice.

Jack blinked at that cousins were like friend right he could do that "I can do that."

"Yay, Cousin Jack" said Redrun before tackling Jack to the ground in a hug.

Venatrix sighs she knew there was a chance that Jack would not accept the offer but it would be harder to heal Jack if she had just started to bond with him without his acceptances first. To heal a soul this shattered she would need a mother bond to heal him luckily it just didn't need to be to her. When she healed a soul she would use the person's mother, mother like figure, or be there mother instead. Venatrix was just happy that Tooth was ready to fill out the roll of mother of this would take up to a week in real life time and six years in here Jack would not like being trapped here for that long because even the two years of soul time would be pushing it. "If this is what you wish we will need Tooth's help I will be back an hour at most pleas watch Red for me."

Jack smiled "Can do; come on Red lets go play" said Jack before Redrun and him took off to play in the snow.

Venatrix opened her eyes to see Jazzy and Bluestreak talking, well more like arguing, on what day of the week was the best Bunny was Sunday tooth like Monday and it was a very animated argument. She sighed knowing who had started it so she cleared her throat to get their attention. "I am sure that whatever you were arguing about was very important but I have hit a little snag in healing Jack that I will need Tooth's help with if that is alright with you." Said Venatrix Making the guardians jump for the unexpected voice.

Tooth was at her side in an instant "What do you need?"

"When I heal someone I use the bond between a mother and her child to heal them if they have no mother or adopted mother I step in and create a mother bond with them. In order for a bond to be effective the person has to except them freely or it won't work Jack rejected a bond with me but he wouldn't say no to Tooth."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to be his mother if you help you will become his actual mother in body and soul it could lead to some physical changes in Jack can you live with that Tooth?"

"Whatever sweet tooth needs me for I will give it to him even if he doesn't look the same he will always be my son."

"Good first I need your hand" Tooth looked at Venatrix strangely but complies and jumps when Venatrix pricks hers and jacks Fingers stealing a drop of blood each before putting in in a beaker full of a strange liquid. Venatrix cants a few words in Latina before placing a few drops in Jacks mouth and hands it to Tooth. "Drink the rest of it, it will solidify the bond and don't spit it out no matter how bad it taste."

Tooth drinks it gaging as she tries not to throw up "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted, now that that is what next?"

"Watch" Says Venatrix as she looks at Jack Slowly Jacks entire body is coved in an icy cocoon before it breaks to reveal Jack as naked as the day he was born there weren't many changes to Jack except for his back. His back once as pale as snow now was covered in blue and white feather and well the feather were different it was what was under the feather that were amazing because tucked against his back were a pair of feathered wings.

"He looks like a snow angle" said Bunny as he looked at Jack.

Venatrix smiled fondly at Jack "In a way Jack is a snow angle" she said before looking at tooth "well at least we know what he got his best features form his mother's side" said Venatrix well grinning at Tooth.

Tooth Blushed a little well her feathers puffed up in pried "when will he wake up?"

"We need to heal his soul first I will take you with me when I reenter the trance you are going to help me as we go along okay?"

"What are you waiting for my SON needs to be healed" said Tooth with a grin Jack was HER son and now no one could deny it.

Venatrix Grinned at Tooth "Welcome to Mother hood Tooth" She said before going back to Jack and Red run taking Jack's mother Tooth with her.


	10. Talk 3

Bunny and North were dying of laughter as Venatrix's rants about Pitch and how he was failing at his duties as a Nightmare King. North was wishing that he had one of the video cameras that the Yetis made because Venatrix's rant was comedy gold in his book. "Jazzy is a lot scarier than the Booger man" she finished in a huff ending her rant. "Glad I got that out of my system let's go see Jack now and Bunny Remember to mind your tong!"

They walked to the infirmary to see a sleepy Jack talking to Tooth and Sandy telling them about the things he had done well healing, he talked about the soul song he heard, and he talked about his new family members as well as how they would get along with then. "And Tooth you would really like Ratchet he is just as dedicated to health as you are to your teeth, Oh and never let North and Ironhide in the same room together it will be a disaster same with Wheeljack I don't even want to think about those two alone." Jack shivered at the thought Wheeljack was a walking boom and with North's wonder well Jack didn't think that the world would survive them.

Venatrix heard the last comment and smiled "don't worry Jack I have enough equipment to handle an army of Wheeljack's and still have enough left over to keep twenty other planets safe from them."

Jack let out a sigh of relief "good to know I wouldn't want to die young."

"Jack you will always be young besides its not North and Wheeljack you should worry about its Bunny and Wheeljack that would be trouble. Bunny is a sorcerer and an inventor that is more towards Wheeljack likes then a toy maker." Jack makes a small whimpering sound "hey, it will be fine I can put up a force field that can handle two nukes Wheeljack and Bunny can play if they want to." Jack let out another small whimper at the thought of those two together and curled up into a little ball, Venatrix sighed knowing that this wasn't going anywhere. "So where is Jazzy?"

"She is sleeping over there on the cot" said Tooth as she pointed to Jazzy and Bluestreak sleeping on the cot near Jack."

"Jazzy's weird" said Jack softly into his knees.

Venatrix laughs "Yes she is but she wouldn't be Jazzy if she wasn't, remember Jorge?"

"How can I forget I never thought I would hear about someone keeping a black hole in there closet as a pet but I guess that it would keep Pitch out wouldn't it."

"Oh trust me it keeps out everyone"

"Hey no hating on Jorge" Mumbled Jazzy as she promptly fell back asleep.

Tooth raises and eyebrow at Jazzy but says nothing "so Venatrix what are you going to do to Pitch?"

"Heal him" said Venatrix in a matter a fact voice.

"WHAT!" shouted Tooth and North.

"How can you even think of healing that monster after what he did to Jack." Yelled North nearly slipping into Russian in his anger at the thought of Pitch receiving any type of help after what he had done to the baby of the family.

Tooth was not happy and worried if someone had hurt her child she would kill them not help them but here was Venatrix saying she was going to heal Pitch after what he had done to Jack, what the hell was she thinking.

Venatrix sighed "If Pitch had intended to kill Jack purposefully then I would have destroyed his soul hands down I did that twice when a person had gone too far and harmed one of my children." All the guardians, but Jack, shivered at the way Venatrix could talk about destroying a soul as if she was talking about the weather. "Pitch was not after Jack he was after Sandy, now I know that isn't any better for you but for a warrior like me and Pitch it is a world of a difference. Sandy is a war veteran and an adult Jack is a child and an innocent for a warrior to kill such is dishonorable and something that even the frearlings and dream pirates couldn't change that in Kozmosis Pitchiner."

Bunnymund nodded in agreement remembering when Pitch had attacked his people he never once killed a child it was always the nightmare men that went for the kids Pitch would fight the warriors but never the children. "She's right Tooth, Pooka's were a warrior clan when Pitch attacked he was never responsible for the death of a child I can at least admit that much about the bloody wanker."

"Thank you Bunny now you all know that Pitch did not become the Nightmare king by choice Kozmosis is still trapped in his own body by the Fearlings and I am sure that Mother Nature would like her Father back would you deny her, her only living family? No? Good, I will be off to catch him in a few days once Jack is a hundred Present, Bunny I want you to come with me and record his capture."

This surprised the Pooka "What, Why?"

Venatrix smirked "Just because I won't kill him for killing Jack doesn't mean that I won't punish him for it I am going to capture him in the most humiliating way possible and I want it recorded so that I can laugh over it later" Venatrix said with a grin that reminded Bunny of Jack when he was about to pull a prank on someone.

Bunny smiled at this if Venatrix was even half the prankster Jack was He was defiantly going to want to see what she was going to do to Pitch, heck if things were different he would have felt sorry for the poor wanker but… well Pitch would be on his shit list for a few more years whether or not he was no longer the Nightmare king. "Shelia you are evil in a good way" he told her with a smile.

Venatrix grind even wider causing Sandy and North to step back from her "You know when Jack is up and about he will need a sparring partner once training is done want to join us?"

"Shelia I though you would never ask" Bunny liked Venatrix and he knew that somewhere up in the sky the Man in the Moon was smiling to.


	11. Talk with Phil

Venatrix stretched and Yawned as she came out of once of the most comfortable sleep that she had ever had; one thing she could say was that in all her travels the yetis made the most comfort beds ever. She may be The Allspark life force to an entire race but ever she could appreciate a nice bed when she had one. Yawning again revealing sharp white fangs that Tooth would have loved to see Venatrix grudgingly got up out of bed and did a zombie walk to the door of her room. Anyone who knew Venatrix knew that she wouldn't fully wake up without her cup of morning tea and Manny help anyone who messes with her before then poor Megatron learned that the hard way when he attacked NEST well Venatrix was heading to the kitchen for tea. Optimus swore up and down that Megatron had never screamed sounding like a femm than at that time and if he had not had been there he would have thought that either Aibou or Amo had seen a snake again. Needless to say Megatron never lived it down nor did he ever attack NEST before between twelve o'clock am to twelve o'clock pm again.

Venatrix opens the door but is so out of it that she doesn't even blink when a six foot Pooka runs by her door being chased by a large black artic wolf with Bluestreak trying to catch said wolf. A yeti comes towards her with a tray of food and tea. Venatrix smiles at the yeti "Thanks Phil" she said in yetish nearly causing Phil to drop the tray in surprises.

"You speak our language?" he asks in his native tong.

Venatrix sips her tea and yawns she is still not fully awake but at least she was awake in a responsive way "ya, I had Manny teach it to me before I came here it is rude to go to another person's home and not be able to talk to them" she said in flawless yetish.

Phil grunted in approval "not a lot of people would do such a thing, Manny chose well when he chose you for Jack." Phil smiled "I and my people have watched Jack for many years he is kin to us yet we were unable to take him in at. When we first met Jack had such innocence, joy, and wonder in his eyes that just made me want to hide him from the world and love him, he also had an air of playful mischief to him that could drawl even the most hardened yeti to play with him. As time went on that started to fade and the Jack Frost that the guardians first met came out more and more his smiles became forced and the joy never reached his eyes when he laughed it got so bad that at one point… If he had been human…" Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself before he could continue. "I went to see Jack this morning it was nice to see him as he was when we first met him so thank you for healing him I know that if you hadn't interfered our kin would be dead. Should you ever need the help of the snow people you can count on us."

Venatrix smiles "That won't be necessary Phil for you see it is I who an honored to have him as my child and I who should be thanking you. If you had not been there for him all those years I wouldn't have the chance to even think of calling him my son because he wouldn't even be here. Do you have any idea what is going on with them?" asked Venatrix after gesturing in the general direction of the three runners.

"That Girl of yours asked Bunnymund to change into his smaller form when he refused She turned into a wolf and gave chases then the Metal man tried to catch her they have been at it for half an hour now."

Venatrix through back her head and laughed "Bunny should be glad that Redrun is sleeping now or he would have two trying to catch him instead of one." Venatrix had spoken to soon because Red had chosen that moment to get up.

"Mommy is breakfast time I'm hungry?" asked the young sparkling as she yawned cutely before seeing the Pooka running from Jazzy. All traces of sleepiness were gone from her eyes when she saw Bunnymund "BUNNY!" shouted Red before she headed to try and catch the Pooka.

"Aww, Cricky" yelped Bunny as he saw Red chasing after him, he started running a little faster he was a Pooka a shape shifting race of warriors not a sparkling's doll no matter how cute they were.

"Poor Bunny if Red catches him she will not let him go until she goes to sleep treating him like one of her dolls if Jazzy catches him well let's just hope Jazzy doesn't catch him." Said Venatrix as she watches the poor Pooka's plight Phil snickered at the Pooka's pight. "Come on Phil lets go see Jack I want to ask what Pitch should get for punishment." Phil smiles at this and follows Venatrix to the infirmary after dropping off the empty tray in the kitchen.

"Ma, Phil" Yelled Jack as he tackled Venatrix "You should have been here earlier Bunny came in to give me some of his eggs to cheer me up then Jazzy was talking to him about something next thing I know Bunny is running from a wolf that was once Jazzy…" Phil smiled it did his old heart good to see the only immortal child happy for once.

"Hey slow down Snow angle Jazzy will tier of chasing bunny soon and we can do something with her; maybe if you're good she can teach you how to be an animargus well me and Bunny go take out Pitch."

"I'll be good, what animal do you think I'll be?"

"I would say a snow wolf it fits your personality well but I may be wrong magic is not my thing that's up too lady magic to decide now I have something for you that you may like if now I worked on it all night so tough love kid." Said Venatrix causing Jack to smile; Venatrix pulled out Jack's staff from her pocket it fit in the palm of her hand Jack looked at it in horror until she flicked her wrist and it was back to normal size. Jack looked at his staff it looked almost the same except for a coil of metal wrapped around it that was covered in runes. "The metal is made form my hair and the runes are runes of protection you won't have to worry about it ever burning or the Pitch incident form happening again you would need two nukes to even dent it now. I also added a recall feature if it is away from your person for two hours it will return to your person no matter where you are and if you flick you wrist it will shrink for your conveniences."

Jack looked like a little kid on Christmas morning as he tackled Venatrix "Ma you are the greatest Mother ever."

"I'm glad you like it I have one more thing for you though" Venatrix hands him a wrist watch; Jack blinks only to jump in surprises when it turns into a mini dragon. "This is a shield drone it will allow you to stay places like Brazil and not be weakening by the heat, NEST home base is on an island I want you and the rest of your family to visit when possible." Phil looked at the drone impressed the craftsmanship was very well done he wouldn't mind taking a look at it later to see if he could replicate it for some of the yetis for when they did tropic runs for North.

Jack smiled even wider and was about to say something when Bunny came charging in the two girls hot on his heels. Bunny quickly dives behind Venatix and uses her as a shield "Call your crazy girls off Venatrix" yelped a panicked Bunnymund.

"Now Jazzy leave the poor Pooka alone you can play later Red what have I told you about chasing people even if they are cute" asked Venatrix with an amused smile at the young sparkling.

Said sparkling gave a sheepish smile at her mother "It's not nice; I could huwt them with my stwength without meaning to."

"That's right my little Princess I know your only four but you need to be careful as a Prime you are a lot stronger than the average Sparkling." Bunny's eyes widen in surprises when he heard how old Redrun really was the sparkling was five and a half feet half a foot taller than her mother at age four she was going to be huge when she was an adult.

"Sowwy Mommy Sowwy Bunny" said Redrun still having trouble pronouncing R's

Bunny heart melted at the look Red was giving then with her big green optics shining with remorse "it's fine Sheila just don't chase me in the future and it will be fine."

Red brightened at this "Kay' Fwiends?"

"Sure friends"

"Red me and Bunny have something's to do why you don't, Jack and Jazzy play for a bit?" said Venatrix.

"Jack huwt?"

"Jack will be fine as long as he doesn't push himself I'll have Blue watch so he can tell if Jack pushes to hard okay little Red?"

"Kay" Redrun didn't need any more prompting she grabs Jack and drags him out of the infirmary with Jazzy hot on their heels.

"Why did you send them off Sheila?"

"Jack is well enough that I can leave him for a while I think it is time to give Pitch his dew don't you think?"

Bunny gave Venatrix an evil Smile "I'll go get a video camera from Phil let's go!"

Phil laughed; he knew that Venatrix was the best thing that could have happened to Jack, Pitch better watch out because he would never see this storm coming that was for sure.


	12. History and capture 1

Long ago in a time forgotten by man there was a time of Chaos and fear the children of the universe lived in fear of the Nightmare men and the Dream Pirates. The only thing standing between them and the children were the Great families the elementals of the east, the Pooka's of the north, the magic stars of the south, and the wandering wanders of the west. These four families/clans helped fight the Nightmare men and the Dream Pirates and too lead them all there was the Tsar Lunar family the keepers of the Golden Armies and to lead the army was there distant cousin Kozmotis Pitchiner, father to a young girl named Seraphina Pitchiner. Form many year Kozmotis fought to keep his daughter safe until ever bad dream was caught and imprisoned Tsar Lunar's decided that only one would guard the entrances to the prison so for years Kozmotis watch little by little the Nightmare men and dream pirates merged together to create fearlings and as time went on they eat at the poor generals soul until they tricked him using his daughters voice to release them. In the instance they were free they consumed Kozmotis invading his body and taking away his memories and thus from his remains Pitch Black the Nightmare King was created.

Pitch and his army destroyed the Elementals and massacred the Pooka's only one serviced the attack an E. Aster Bunnymund who fled to earth not to be heard from many years later, he scattered the stars and elementals, and the wanders went into hiding. While all this was happening the Tsar had a son the Lunanoff Prince who would never had a nightmare in his life Kozmotis half-brother Nightlight became the Princes body guard and watched over him and Seraphina until Pitch got wind of the Prince and decided he would make a good nightmare prince instead the Tsar Lunar family fled in there Lunar ship which could turn into a moon they ran until they were killed by Pitch near a young Earth. Nightlight fought his brother to a standstill until he managed to lock Pitch and his army into the center of the Earth. Kozmotis not as gone as everyone thought Tricked the Nightmares into Trapping Nightlight into his heart letting them believe that it was an act of vengeances and not an act to protect his little brother form them.

Centuries went by The Lunanoff Prince grew up on the Lunar ship along with the moonbots and lunar moths he watched the Children of the world grow until a young star named Sanderson Mansnoozie or Sandy crash landed on Earth it was then that the Prince became Manny and offered a job to the stranded star and thus the Man in the Moon and the Sandman were created. Seraphina became Mother Nature under the guidance of the moon and discovered a way to make a mortal Soul into an immortal she created the spirits of Summer, Spring, and Fall. Seraphina also had a mortal husband at one time his name was Jokul Overland Frosti who died to save their son many generations later after the Man in the Moon had created the guardians of childhood the great, great grandson of Jokul was born Jackson Overland Frost how would one day become Jack Frost the only immortal child and the king of winter but it would be almost four centuries before Jack found out any of this.

**Present Day**

As Bunny and Venatrix headed out of North's work shop Venatrix suddenly stopped "Bunny what is todays date?"

"April First, Why do you want to know?"

Venatrix gave Bunny a mischiefs grin "How would you like to prank Pitch before I punish him?"

"What do you have in Mind Sheila?"

"Have you ever read Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?" Bunny nodded a yes "Well I believe that Ford would love to help us and she even has set belts."

"Wait, what..?"

Bunny watched in amazement as Venatrix seemed to pull a Ford Anglia 105E out of thin air "This is Ford I got her out of the forbidden forest after helping Harry Defeat Moldy shorts." Then Venatrix proceed to treat the car like a cute Puppy even going as far as baby talking to it "Who's a good girl you are yes you are a good girl Ford." Too Bunny's surprises the car actually response to her engine purring with happiness and the car went down on its shocks so Venatrix could rub the top of the car. Bunny was a six foot one alien bunny so he could safely say that this was one of the weirder things that he had ever seen. "I was thinking that Ford could drive at Pitch like she is about to run him over then he will see the license plate that will say April Fools nice one hu?"

"When do we get started?"

"Right now hop in" said Venatrix as she entered the car.

Bunny looked at it with unease "You know maybe I could take the tunnels give Ford a little less work from carrying me around plus I..." Bunny didn't get a chance to finish because Venatrix just grabbed the Pooka and dragged him into the car.

"Buckle up were off to Pitch's place now"  
"Aww, Cricky!" was all Bunny said as they shot off into the sky.

**Pitch's Place**

The Nightmares were guarding the entrances they knew that if the Guardians came Pitch would not fight back they needed him to survive; if Pitch were to die they would too and they did not want to die well there were children to feed on. They were not going to move no matter what; well they were until the Ford Anglia 105E ran them over.

Bunny got the whole thing on film it was priceless; he recorded Pitch as he ran from the car and tripped over his robe he put his hand on his head and ducked down as he felt the car pass over him. He looked up just in time to see what the license plate said making him scowl. Pitch just knew he should have stayed in bed today…


	13. History and capture 2

Well Pitch was getting chased by a flying car Bunny and Venatrix were watching the chaos Ford was causing on three monitors that were sending signals form the flying cameras that had entered with Ford. Bunny laughing so hard that he swore that he had broken a rib Venatrix just gave an evil grin at the chaos. "Smile for the candy camera Pitch" Venatrix chuckled as Pitch tripped over his robe "this is so going onto my YouTube account when I get home."

Bunny decided not to ask because something's were better left a mystery "How long are you going to let ford chase them around?"

"Just until I get the things I need together I have my frying pan of doom ready for his head at the end then I have a toilet plunger and a sock full of batteries for him."

Bunny rises an eyebrow at the immortal Femm "all right I'll bite why those items?"

"Three items three wrongs Pitch has done to Jack; the first item is the plunger is for all the shit Pitch has put him through. The sock full of batteries was for the icy prison that he trapped Jack in the gorge with his broken staff the day he became a guardian."  
"WHAT..? "

Venatrix blinked at Bunny's outburst "Jack hasn't told you about that yet judging from your reaction ask Jack when we get back because that is not my story to tell. Finally we have the frying pan, the pan represents home and family Pitch hurt his biological great grandson the pan is to knock some sense into his head… and I like to hit the bad guys in the head with it its funny." Venatrix grinned and looked at Bunny who looked as if Jack had just frozen him with his staff. "Bunny..? Bunny, are you alright?" Venatrix giggled she had broken Bunny with the information that Jack was related to Pitch; Venatrix let an evil smile grace her lips. If Bunny was this shocked about Pitch relation to Jack what would he think when he found out Jack was related to Manny, Nightlight, and Mother Nature thought Venatrix before laughing at the mental image she got from that.

Bunny shakes his head to clear his thoughts "well at least I know where he gets his mishit streak from Kozmotis was always playing pranks on Babby when I was little he once managed to turn Babby's fur pink for a week once."

Venatrix blinked in surprise "Okay then; ready to get this show on the road?"

Bunny watches as Ford disappears into a portal leaving behind a very confused Pitch He adjusted his headset and positions the camera bots into a better position. Venatrix takes out a bow and strings the plunger like an arrow "you're good to go Pitch is all yours now."

"Eye, eye Caption" said Venatrix with a mock salute before tightening her wings against her back and doing a pencil dive into the darkness of Pitch's layer. The fall was long and the dark almost seemed to be solid and would have worried anyone else luckily Venatrix wasn't anyone else. The fall was long but Venatrix could sense the bottom she bent her knees on impact rolling her feet to absorb the impact making the landing almost completely silent. Venatrix took a fighting stance before looking around to see if there was any danger seeing none she give a thumbs up to the camera bot and walks as silently as possible towards the swearing she was now hearing.

Venatrix grinned it would seem that Pitch did not like the prank at all and neither did the nightmares thought Venatrix as she looked at the mares hiding were they could. They couldn't see her or her cameras but she could see them and it took all her will not to laugh at the embodiment of fear hiding away from basically a pet dog to my family. If they were scared by little old Ford I wonder what they are going to think of me, thought Venatrix she looked up at the camera bot and smiled before mouthing 'show time' Venatrix seemed to fade into the shadow as she walked forward all Bunny could see of her were glowing blue eyes and her outline. "So this is what has become Kozmotis Pitcher you were once a great warrior that was respected by your allies and put a breath of fear into fear itself pathetic" said Venatrix allowing her voice to travel around the cavern making it seem as if it surrounded everything and to make it more intimidating.

Pitch Jumped in surprise and a little fear, the nightmare men recognizing the voice for what it was fled fighting Manny was one thing but a Mother was not something they wanted to fight because if they really wanted to they could make it so you never born. "Who said that? Show yourself," yelled Pitch not liking the situation at all.

Venatrix purrs "Now Kozmotis where is the fun in that you should already know what said it yet you have forgotten yourself."

"What are you talking about and why do you call me Kozmotis I am Pitch Black?" he said getting himself into a fighting stance

Venatrix gave a high cackle that reminded Bunny of a startled Chicken yet put Pitch on edge "oh, look how the mighty has fallen. The Nightmares have you so fooled that you can't even remember you own name what a puppet you call yourself the King of Nightmares yet you cannot even see the truth that is in front of you for you are no King but their slave. All hail the Mighty Slave, bow down before the fool that he truly is."

Pitch clutched his head as flashes of memories long forgotten flashed before his eyes "Stop it, stop it, stop it" screamed Pitch.

Venatrix reviled herself before taking aim with the plunger "stop what Kozmotis the truth?" Pitch spun around to see her only to have a plunger attach itself to his face with a loud smack nearly toppling him over. "Look at you, you are broken and you don't even know it you have done the two things that not even at your lowest allow the Fearlings to do by your hands you have done." Venatrix walks up to Pitch as he tries to get the plunger off his face "Not only have you hurt a child" she says before hitting him in the gut with the prison weapon making him double over in pain. Venatrix rips the plunger off his face before looking him in the eye "you hurt you kin Pitcher Jack Frost it the grand son to Seraphina Frost nee Pitcher your beloved daughter."

Pitch screamed he wanted to escape from the Nightmare he was in he wanted to get away it wasn't true he wasn't Kozmotis He didn't have a daughter He was the Nightmare King. A warrior and destroyer of worlds this wasn't real Sandy was playing a trick on him for a laugh none of it was real he thought in panic but, deep in his heart he knew that this was real and nothing could change that.

Venatrix shrugged at the screaming Nightmare King "Good night Pitch" she said in a deadpan voice before Hitting him in the face with the frying pan knocking him out for the count. She waited a few minutes to make sure he was really out before pulling out a headset "and that is a wrap so Bunny how did you like the show?"

"Beautiful Shelia I think I cracked a rib from trying not to laugh I mean he is the Bloody Nightmare King and he didn't even see the toilet plunger coming at him."

"Good to know now do you want to help me with part two before we head back north?" said Venatrix while pulling out a tutu, glitter, make up, and markers.

"I'll be down in just a second."

**Mean while back at the Pool**

"Okay Jack This potion will force you to change into you animargus form for the first time after wards you will have to meditate to be able to transform at will. If you have a secondary from it will come to you in a dream once you have mastered you primary form got it Jack?"

"Yes I think I got most of it Jazzy"

"Good now drink your potion and let's see what your inner animal is."

Jack watched his hand as it gained claws and white fur his feet elongated and became stronger he could feel his ears move up to the top of his head and he could feel a tail sprouting but Jack could tell it wasn't very long. Jack could feel his nose twitch and his ears moved to catch the sounds around him Jack smile at Redrun felling his lips move over large teeth "Hey red what do you think?" asked Jack expecting a growl to come out of his mouth but was surprised when he spoke in human words."

"Jack Fluffy"

Jazzy lost all restrain she had and burst out laughing "oh, this is great Venny bet you would be a wolf; I bet you were going to fox looks like we were both wrong." Jazzy howl with laughter "Bunny is going to love this you can't call him a Roo anymore."

"Well what am I Jazzy?"

"Look in the mirror Jack" Jack hobbled over to the mirror curious as to what was so funny he got one good look at himself and screamed…

_Authors note _

_Well what do you think Jack is? Tell me what you think the seen with Pitch did not go as planned but it went well enough for now maybe I will change it someday maybe not. How do you think Jack and Pitch will take being related pleas review._


	14. Heart of a Pooka 1

"Bwahahaha, I can't believe this you're… you're a… Pa-pa- Pooka you're a freaking Pooka Jack" screeched Jazzy as she howled with laughter from her spot on the ground. She tied to gain control of herself but one look at the white rabbit with black tipped ears and Blue eyes was enough to send her into laughter again tears leaked down her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"Jazzy this isn't funny if bunny sees me he is going to think I did this to mock him and he will hate me or kill me; pleas you have to help me" said a very scared Jack Frost.

Redrun Giggled at her brother "Jack fluffy bunny."

"No Red he's a Pooka like Bunnymund" snickered Jazzy.

There was a loud banging on the door "Jack are you all right we heard woman screaming" asked North.

Jazzy laughed even harder well Jack gave her a death glare "everything it fine North Jazzy was teaching me how to be an animargus my form just gave me a start don't come in here pleas."

"Oh… I win bet da'?" North asked Jazzy through the door.

"What bet?" asked Jack no liking where this conversation was going.

"I said you would be a polar Baer cub it iz' your from no?"

"No North none of us won Jack is…" Jack covered Jazzy's mouth he did not want his form to be known to any of the guardians they would tell Bunny.

"No Jazzy don't tell him I want to talk to Mama first before I tell anyone."

Jazzy rolled her eyes "Fine guess I will have to wait to tell everyone your inner animal; North you can go back to work I need to teach Jackie boy here how to change from form to form I'll be teaching you next alright."

"Da' I will be keeping you to your word of you be on naughty list."

"Just remember you have to fight me later and I'll keep my word."

North laughed at this "Da' I shalln't forget for this will be EPIC!"

Jazzy smile at the ex-thief kings antics she waited until she knew he was out of ear shot before she spoke to Jack. Jack was curled up in a corner head on knees shoulders shaking in soft sobs "Jack…" she said with a soft croon "Bunny is not going to hate you nor will he think that you are doing this to mock him. In fact he will probably be happy to see another Pooka; they are shape shifters so he won't be mad at you."

Jack let out a chocked sob tears streaking down his face "Bunny will hate me I make a mess where ever I go Bunny even told me I should go away forever so I could never cause trouble again."

Jazzy gasped at that "Jack don't say things like that; you know that isn't true Bunny could never hate you. When did Bunny say that?"

"Easter Sunday 69' I was attacked by Summers Flame and lost control of my powers I was hurt really bad so when Bunny came I hoped that he would help me. I tried to explain what happened but…" Jack cried harder so distort that he couldn't speak "I ended up fighting Bunny to that day as well I was hurt and the fight with Bunny didn't help my powers lashed out to protect me and caused the worst blizzard to this date."

"Bunny hated me for that if he sees me like this he will hate me again." Redrun hugged her brother along with Jazzy Jack would not be in his human form anytime soon they just hoped that when Venatrix came back and that she could help Jack with his new fears.

**Back at Pitch's place**

Venatrix frowned as she felt Jack cry, what on earth was going on at the pole that is affecting him so much, she wondered well pausing in her work of giving Pitch a marker Mustafa.

Bunny notices this and stopped his painting Pitch's nails glittery pink "what is it?"

"I will need to get some of my other bots here I will need to look after Jack more than I thought; something is set Jack off and know he is crying." Bunny's eyes widened in surprise Jack never cried even when he was hurt or Bunny had over stepped the line nothing could set that kid off so what was now, wondered Bunny. Venatrix opened a portal to her world "Ironhide, Firstaid, and Smokescreen I am in need of your help. Bunny watched as three human sized robots came out of the portal one had wings of a sort, the other had the biggest guns he had ever seen, and the last one was a medic of some sort. Bunnymund these are Ironhide he will be here for security aka Pitch's babysitter, Firstaid will be here in case someone is hurt, and Smokescreen is a mind healer and before all this is over we are going to need him big time." Everyone looked over at Pitch as he groaned in pain; slowly Pitch he opened his eyes and blinked owlishly at then Venatrix just sighs walks behind Pitch and hits him over the head with the frying pan again knocking him out. The bots winced at the sound of the pan hitting something only a few bots have escaped getting hit by that monstrosity Firstaid was the only one there who would never have to worry about it. "Ok let's head back to the pole before Mr. Boggier-man wakes up again; I want him secure before I allow him up" Said Venatrix as if she was talking about the weather and not keeping a man/spirit unconscious. Ignoring the bots as they flinched Venatrix went back to coloring the mustache.

"You know I never thought I would see the day that I would meet someone like my old Mabby but this would be the kind of thing she would do" said Bunny to a grinning Venatrix.

"It is an honor to be compared to your Mother Bunnymund because if she was even half the warrior your father was then I'll take that as a complement." Venatrix looks at her finished art work for a second then satisfied turns to the men. "Ok time to go we will be taking a portal to the pole and Hide did you bring the shadow cuffs?"

"Sure did kiddo Kiba made these himself seams Wheeljack took a liking to Frost and you know that what Wheeljack likes Kiba likes too" said Ironhide.

"Good, although Jack does not want Wheeljack and North to meet ever he still likes the old inventor to; now put the cuffs on Pitchy here and let's go." Venatrix looks into the shadows and sees the Nightmares that are staying close but hidden "Hide target practice then come to the Pole I'll send you a portal there." Venatrix smashes a snow globe grabs Pitch and runs through followed by Firstaid and Smokescreen Bunny pauses before he goes through.

"You want some back up mate?" he asks Ironhide as he looks at the nightmares that were coming towards the portal.

"Na, I've been needing a good fight for a while now I can handle a few shadows go your need at the Pole more than you are need here."

"Alright just give a yellen if you need some help no need for you to get hurt because your being a bloody show pony" was all Bunny said before creating a tunnel to the Pole the portal closes and Ironhide is left on his own.

Ironhide chuckles as he watches the Pooka leave he was going to like that rabbit, he turns as looks at the Nightmares that were now surrounding him "Are you felling lucky punks?" he asked before twirling his cannons in a similar fashion as to when he meet Sam. Then he fires the first nightmare he hits turns into a twisted art form of glass the Nightmares look at the black bot with uneasy "Come and get me you bad dreams" he taunts them. Oh it was so on thought the Nightmares as they attacked; Ironhide smiled he hadn't had this much fun since the time he pranked Optimus and the Lambo Twins were blamed for it.


	15. Heart of a Pooka 2

Pooka's are similar to an earth rabbit in some ways when content, a Pooka purr, click, or grind their teeth softly. Loud tooth grinding, grunting, or growling is a threat. Loud tooth grinding can also indicate pain. As indicated above, a thump is an alarm call, while extreme fright is demonstrated by a loud scream, similar to that of a child. The Pooka's would dance and would nip each other to show a way of affection this would be seen as a hug in human society. They also have a sent gland in their chin just like earth rabbits do but that is where most of the similarity stops. Pooka's are very social people living in family groups of up to thirty people at a time; they lived in clans of about a hundred Pooka's theses Warrens/clans were a collective community that would help one another. They were Superconscious Telepaths if they were within a mile of another Pooka the would be able to tell for they could feel an echo of the heart of the Pooka near them. This was a great help in avoiding people you wouldn't like to meet if you could see into the heart of the person.

Kits or Children were precious to them it didn't matter if a kit was related to the Pooka or not they would die defending the young to only thing feared more than an angry Seeker was a Pooka when it came to protecting the young. If there was a kit in the area without a care taker the kit's heart would call out to the nears Pooka that would be able to take care of it there were rare cases when a Pooka would raise children for other races. Pooka's are also Hermaphrodite yet were called he or she depending on personality and personal preferences. A family of Pooka's normally consists of a Mabby (Carrier) and a Babby (Sire) and their kits that could be up to ten a littler if the parent thought there was a threat to their charge they would not stop until the threat was gone.

A Pooka can know its states in the Warren do to the tribal markings that grow in at its teen years. The markings of a Pooka show if it is born a natural leader, warrior, healer, or artist though the Pooka in question has a final say in its life. There are also the markings of a royal Pooka; a royal Pooka is exactly as it sounds they are the king or queen of their warren once they reach of age. One royal Pooka is born every two generations they possess all the best qualities of the warren. There are also Lord Pooka's they possess two qualities of the warren but not all like a royal; Bunnymund it a Lord Pooka possessing warrior and artisan skills.

A Pooka cannot have chocolate it has strange effects on them from making them grow eight arms up to growing into the size of a buffalo. Chocolate can also make them more aggressive so they normally saved eating chocolate for fighting. When Pooka's fight their minds meld into one being allowing them to move as one making them one of the most feared fighting forces in the galaxy; if a Pooka died during a mind meld it would cause the survivors to seek retribution for their fallen brother. It was for this very reason that Pitch tried to kill all the Pooka's when he became the nightmare king, if a Pooka lost its Warren they were known to die from the backlash only one with a strong will could survive.

**The North Pole**

Bunny didn't understand what was going on he could feel another heart beating next to his own it was strong, brave, pure and it was a kit. It was the heart of a Pooka kit and it was hurt but that was impossible he was the last Pooka alive; Pitch had made sure of that but the echoing heart beat told another story. Maybe there were others that had survived he had so why couldn't others if that was the case someone had the gull to hurt a Kit and they would pay.

Venatrix was surprised when she heard Bunny growl, but Jack was upset about something, so it put he on edge. "What is it Bunny?"

Bunny was shaking with the effort not to go bolting off to find the kit immediately if he did he might scare it. "There is a Pooka kit nearby and it's hurt in some way I can't tell if it is physical or emotional just that it's hurt."

Venatrix's eye widen 'there was no way that there could be a kit here Bunny was the last Pooka no ifs and or but's about it so how could… Jack' Venatrix thought 'Jazzy was teaching Jack to be an animagus then that must mean Jack is a Pooka kit and he was hurt' Venatrix joined Bunny in growling no one hurt her child and got away with it unscathed.

"Venny" Yelled Jazzy as she ran up to them "you need to talk to Jack."

"Animargus form?" she said looking at Bunny in a questioning way.

"Yes he needs you"

"On my way where is he?"

"Library he won't come out and he won't let anyone in Redrun is with him."  
"Good Jazzy stay with Bunny"

"I will I have something to show him anyways." Venatrix nods to Jazzy and heads off to see Jack as fast as she could.

Bunny stiffens in realization "Jack is the kit." Jazzy nods knowing he would find out eventually Bunny grinds his teeth in distress because his little snowflake was hurt. "What happened to Jack why is he in so much pain?"

"What happened was the past catching up to him Venatrix may have healed Jack but he can never forget the three hundred years alone. What hurt Jack was you; you were warned about your sharp tong now you will see why. Come I have a Pensieve in my room, I have a memory to show you." Bunny followed Jazzy to her room ears flat agents his head a clear show of the distress he felt Jazzy sighed "do you know how a Pensieve works?" he nodded not finding a voice to speak in. "Good touch the bowl I already put the memory in you need to see" Bunny knew by the look on Jazzy's face he would not like what he was about to see but it was need.

Taking a steadying breath he dove into the memory he watched as Jack changed into a white Pooka with black tips on his ears he watches he reaction with a sinking heart. What had happened to make Jack react to being a Pooka so badly? Wondered Bunny as he watched Jack give a small grunt clearly showing how distressed he really was, as Jazzy approached Jack he could see Jack lower himself to the ground a clear sign of fear. It wasn't until Jack spoke that he knew what he had done he had done the unthinkable that day in 68 Jack was a hurt child but he was too upset that he couldn't see what was right in front of him. A hurt child hopping for help from a guardian and what had he done; he crushed his hope and sent him away hurting him even more and the worst thing was the words Jack had said 'Bunny's going to hate me' he watched as he said it over and over again to Jazzy as he cried into Jazzy's shoulder before hiding himself in the library.

The memory ended and Bunny could not look Jazzy in the eye what kind of guardian of hope when he crushed the hope in a child like Jack. "Bunny" said Jazzy in a soft voice trying to catch his eye, Bunny refused. "Aster, look at me" Bunny gave a glance up at her as she tilted his chin up forcing him to look her in the face. "Bunny you made a mistake it happens nobody is perfect but know you know what you did is wrong are you going to be a cowered and make Jack think you hate him by hiding or are you going to be the warrior you are and help Jack learn what he needs to survive as a Pooka?"

Bunny gave Jazzy a pained smile "do you even have to ask?"


	16. Heart of a Pooka 3

Venatrix gave a soft knock on the library door before she entered Redrun was in the corner with Jack stroking his spine in a soothing manor. Venatrix looked at Jacks new form he was a snow Pooka a young one at that he was almost pure white except for the black tips on his ears and the faint buff markings that were coming in to show what class of Pooka Jack would become. Venatrix wouldn't be surprised if Jack was a Lord Pooka like Bunny he had a good affiliation with healing and fighting. Though the state of the makings caused her to frown that fact that Jack was so young that the marks were just starting to show was going to really tare Bunny up when he saw what he was yelling at all this time. Venatrix flinched at the thought thinking of the seeker who had tried to kill himself after his attack had hurt a sparkling by accident. It was one of the few things that Venatrix and Jazzy agreed with was that the only thing worst then hurting a child in front of a Seeker was hurting a child in front of a Pooka. Venatrix sighed this was not going to be easy on anyone.

She approached Jack taking note of how his ears were nearly plastered to his back and how he was crouched so low to the ground that he looked as if he was going to become part of it, he was also grounding his teeth loudly. "Jack Snow Angel are you okay?"

Jack is silent for a moment before he speaks "Dose Bunny know?"

"Yes he figured it out as soon as Jazzy walked up to us."

"Is Bunny mad at me?"

"Oh, snowflake no Bunny isn't mad at you he is just a little shocked Bunny thought he would be the last Pooka to ever live. So no Bunny isn't mad at you in fact your form has given him hope for the future; Jack do you know what Bunny's largest fear is?" Asked Venatrix Jack shakes his head no curiosity brimming in his eye.

"I thought nothing scared Bunny"

"Everyone is scared of something at one time of another Jack even a goddess or someone like bunny can escape it. Bunny's largest fear is that he will die before he can teach someone the ways of the Pooka's and they will be forgotten forever. Because your animargus from is a Pooka Bunny will be able to teach everything he can about his people to you and you will be able to understand it like no one else. Bunny doesn't hate you Jack because you have given him more hope than anyone else has in a long time."

Jack lowered himself to the floor even more "Not true"

Venatrix sighed "Let's try an experiment Pooka's have a unique ability that I think you need to use firs I want you to concentrate on your heart beat focus on that until nothing else matters you hear nothing else but the pounding of your heart." Venatrix watches as Jack doses as she asks "good now slowly stretch that focus outwards it should fell like an echo is right next to your heartbeat; can you feel it?" Jack nods that he can feel the extra heart beat "good now reach into it and tell me what you feel?"

Venatrix watched as Jack gasped at the foreign emotions flooded into his own heart self-hatred, protect, sadness, loneliness, and love. "_Kit?" _Jack felt the words in his heart more than heard them and sent a questioning feeling back not sure what to make if the foreign emotions. _ "Protect kit, love"_ was the respond to the question it was it was at this time that Jack realized that the heart he felt echoing his own was Bunny's.

"_Rejection?" _ He asked Bunny still scared but he felt that Bunny would not let him pull away from him.

"_No protect kit, love kit, kit family"_ Jack felt the warmth of Bunny's heart and embraces his in a protective cocoon that proved that not only did Bunny not hate him but he could feel the love that Bunny had for him and it was strong.

Bunny reluctantly let Jack go so that he could come and see him in person; Venatrix grind as she watched Jack open his eyes. "Do you still think that Bunny is going to hate you little snow rabbit?"

"No I don't think he can" Jack said in breathless wonder.

Venatrix smile at Jack before sitting down next to him she placed on of her wings behind him and started to masseuse his head in a soothing manor that she had uses on her own bunnies once. Jack purred under his mother's nibble fingers as they worked to sooth way all the tension he had felt that day. Venatrix looks up from her musing to look at Bunny as he comes into the library; she gives him a slight nod as he enters the room. Bunny looked at Jack the way a man dying of dehydration would look at water. Venatrix watched as Bunny seamed to shiver at something that she could not quite name but Jack could for he had the same reaction to Phil when he had first met the Yetis. Jack waited until Bunny was in arms reach and hugged him Bunny stiffened for a minute before returning the hug. Venatrix smiled at the two as Bunny tried to rap his head around the fact that he was no longer alone in the world.

"Hey Bunny Jacks markings are just starting to come in can you tell me what kind of Pooka he is? I think that he is a Lord Pooka that of a warrior and a healer."

Bunny looked at Jack seeing that Venatrix was right about the lines just coming in, the white fur was a light buff color coming in that would have darkened into a tan color if he had grown up. Bunny looked at the markings and blinked in surprise once then again his eyes telling him one thing well his head was telling him it was imposable. "A royal..?" was all him managed to whisper before everything became too much for him causing him to fain.


End file.
